


sick

by AliceInIdolLand



Series: 100 things we sort of needed (100 prompts challenge) [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: F/F, F/M, Female Gimurei | Grima, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Summoner | Eclat | Kiran, Other, Sickness, Sweet, kiran has a cold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 13:56:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14955926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceInIdolLand/pseuds/AliceInIdolLand
Summary: Looking at the documents in front of them, Kiran had a hard time focusing. With all the coughing and sneezing they were doing, keeping things orderly and neat was nearly impossible. Maybe they were sick? No, that couldn't be it.





	sick

In Askr, Kiran couldn't deny the fact that they were a summoner. Ever since they had appeared, there wasn't any other role they could have had. Still, there was one thing people tended to forget. Even though they were the 'mythical hero of legend' (or whatever it was Odin liked to call them), Kiran was still very much human. Humans got sick, that was a fact that Kiran couldn’t avoid, no matter what world they were in.

"I-I'm fine."

"No, you're not. You've been sneezing and coughing for the last few hours, there's no way you're fine."

"Eh..." Kiran didn't know what else to say to that. It was true that they had been exhibiting the symptoms of a common cold for the last little while. Still, that didn't mean they were sick. "Maybe it's just allergies...?"

"You don't have allergies."

"Ah." That was also true. The lame excuse Kiran had attempted to use had failed, without a doubt. With a loud sigh, Kiran relaxed their posture as they felt a piercing glare being aimed at their back. "But, I still have all this paperwork today. I can't rest today," they said, this being their final excuse.

"You can do it later." With that, Grima picked Kiran up by the back of the cloak and carried them off before the summoner could protest.

As Grima carried them like a chick down the hall, Kiran began to grumble. "Grima, this hurts..." they whined, not bothering to protest about the way Grima had removed them from their office

With a roll of her eyes, Grima finally relented. "Fine, little one," they said before adjusting their grip, carrying Kiran like one would carry a bride.

"You know that's not what I meant! I can walk by my-" they could cut off by a sudden hacking cough. Grima only looked down for only a moment to study the summoner's face as their cough began started to fade.

"See what I mean?"

"Maybe I am sick..." Kiran finally said, letting the reality that they wouldn't get any work done today sink in. Snuggling into Grima's chest, they sighed. "Fine. Take care of me, then?" they asked, staring up at the fell dragon with the most innocent look they could muster on their face.

Grima didn't stop walking to glance down, instead preferring to walk a little faster. "No."

"Aww... Please?"

As hey reached the door to Kiran's room, Grima paused for a second. "Perhaps I will, dearest one. This will be a good opportunity for me to learn what humans need when they're sick."

"Really?" Kiran exclaimed, a little surprised to hear that Grima had agreed.

Yes, of course," Grima replied with a smile as she glanced back down at Kiran. The summoner shivered as a chill ran down their spin. The smile on Grima's face was downright terrifying. The fell dragon's pointed teeth had appeared at the edges of her mouth and her eyes were glinting as if she was planning something. That was never a good sign, never ever. The last time... Kiran stopped the thought before they could think about it. Simply put, last time had been a disaster, one Kiran wasn't eager to witness again.

Before they could come up with something to say, Grima opened the door to the room. "You're in my care." she murmured before walking inside and placing Kiran on the bed.

Sitting up to stare at the female as she began to rummage around the room, Kiran began to protest. "Grima, it's fine-" a powerful sneeze cut the summoner off this time. Pausing for a moment to clean the snot off of their face, Kiran continued. "As I was saying, it's fine."

"It'll be more than fine if you let me take of you," she responded, not even bothering to look over as Kiran when she spoke.

Kiran frowned before crossing their arms. "But-"

"No buts," she replied as she walked over to Kiran's bedside with a variety of items in hand.

Any remaining protests Kiran had disappeared as they looked at the items Grima held. "What are you... going to do with those?"

Placing down a change of lighter clothes, a duplicate of the robe Kiran's was always wearing, a cloth, a bottle of soap and a bag of what looked to be the enchanted ice the healers used in the infirmary, Grima beamed back at Kiran. This smile seemed gentler and softer than the one she had displayed earlier, causing Kiran to let out a quiet sigh of relief. Maybe Grima actually knew what they were doing?

"These are things you'll need, obviously," she replied. "Extra clothes for if you get cold or hot, a cloth to wipe you off if you sweat, soap for cleaning and ice for when you get thirsty. I've read of human illness several times and these tend to be the things mortals ask for."

Blinking up at the dragon, Kiran couldn't hide the surprise on their face. "When did you have time to read about that? And where?"

With a dismissive wave of her hand, Grima frowned. "Oh, you know, here and there. In books at the library, where else?"

"Aw, you were reading books like that so you could help me if I ever got sick, weren't you?" Kiran asked, their voice sickly sweet as they stared adoringly at their girlfriend.

Grima stared back, a passive look on her face. "Of course not."

Kiran pouted, disappointed at the fact that Grima hadn't gone along with their joke. "Come on, you can at least humour me every once in a while."

"Another time, darling," Grima replied before lifting Kiran off the bed so she could pull back the covers, then putting them down. "Now, lie down."

"Fine, fine..." Kiran replied before doing what had been asked of them. With a loud sniff, they settled into the bed as Grima pulled the covers over them.

"Now, go to sleep. I'll go make you some soup."

Kiran stopped for a moment, looking back at Grima with a curious look on their face. "You can cook?"

Grima scoffed. "Of course not. I have no use for such a skill. I'm going to go ask the kitchen staff to make you something." By ask, Grima meant demand. Even after all this time, the kitchen staff still had a slight fear of the fell dragon. Grima's visits (usually) didn't end too badly these days, so Kiran wasn't worried.

"Ah, okay," Kiran replied as they snuggled deeper into the covers and closed their eyes. As Grima moved away from the bed and opened the door, Kiran decided to open their mouth.

"Grima?"

"Yes, darling?"

"Thank you. I love you."

A quiet snort echoed through the room, coming from Grima's direction. "I know."

"Do you love me?"

"Of course I do, darling. You're the only one for me." Kiran heard footsteps one more time before they felt a soft pressure on the top of their head.

"Kiss me some more? When I'm better?" they asked as the footsteps moved away.

"Of course," Grima replied before closing the door behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the fact that I'm sick and want Grima to take care of me.
> 
> For those wondering why Grima knows about human illnesses, it's because she wondered if she could get sick. The simple answer to that is no, she can't, because her immune system is more advanced. If an illness does affect her, it only lasts for a few hours at most. She mostly found this out by attempting to get sick several times and seeing what effects it had on her.
> 
> As always, thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed~


End file.
